Tears in Heaven
by Lisa19
Summary: A songfic about Sonny meeting Lily in heaven.


Here's the scenario..Sonny rescued Carly and got her off the ship, but he had stayed on to deal with Alcazar, but the yacht blew up as he jumped overboard. He wakes up and finds himself in heaven.  
  
Tears In Heaven by Eric Clapton  
  
---------------------Would you know my name  
  
---------------------If I saw you in heaven?  
  
Sonny finds himself standing in a pure white, very bright place. He wonders where he is, then he hears a soft voice, "Sonny" Sonny turns around but no one is there, "Hello?" he asks. He can hear little footsteps and a child's giggle. "Hello?" he asks again. "Carly..." Just then he sees a woman's figure walking toward him.  
  
--------------------Would it be the same  
  
--------------------If I saw you in heaven?  
  
He can't make the person out, "Carly? Is that you?" As the woman gets closer he realizes she has dark hair, "Lily" he whispers in shock. Lily stands before him in a long white gown, "Sonny" she says again smiling. Then a little girl comes peering out from behind Lily, clinging on to her gown. Sonny looks down and smiles at the little girl who blushes and giggles.  
  
---------------------I must be strong  
  
---------------------And carry on,  
  
---------------------'Cause I know I don't belong  
  
---------------------Here in heaven.  
  
Sonny squats down, "Hello there, what's your name?" The girl smiles and softly says, "Laila" Sonny nods, "That's a pretty name." He gets back up and looks to Lily, "Is she.." Lily nods, "Yes Sonny, she is" The little girl becomes distracted with a ball bouncing in the distance and runs to it.  
  
---------------------Would you hold my hand  
  
---------------------If I saw you in heaven?  
  
---------------------Would you help me stand  
  
---------------------If I saw you in heaven?  
  
Sonny watches her, Lily remarks, "She has your eyes and smile" Sonny nods, "She's beautiful" Then Sonny looks to Lily, "Am I.." Lily nods, "this is heaven Sonny" Sonny just looks down, "I thought for sure I'd go to hell" Lily hushes him, "They don't really like it when you say H-E-L-L around here."  
  
---------------------I'll find my way  
  
---------------------Through night and day,  
  
---------------------'Cause I know I just can't stay  
  
---------------------Here in heaven.  
  
Sonny nods and smirks. "It's nice to see you again Lily," Lily caress's Sonny's face, "It's nice to see you too" Sonny rested his head on Lily's shoulder, "I feel so at peace Lily.." Lily nodded and lifted Sonny's head up. "I know.but you can't stay here" Sonny looked at Lily, "What?"  
  
-----------------Time can bring you down,  
  
-----------------Time can bend your knees.  
  
Lily explained to Sonny. "It's not your time yet, you have a wife, 2 children, 1 on the way." Sonny interrupted her, "By two you mean Laila also." Lily just smiled and repeated herself, "2 children and 1 on the way, a loving wife, family, friends who care about you. You have too much unfinished business..I'm not talking about the mob."  
  
----------------- Time can break your heart,  
  
-----------------Have you begging please, begging please  
  
Sonny sighed, he knew he couldn't leave Carly like this, he also knew he loved Carly and would rather be with her than in heaven. Lily went on, "You're going to wake up soon Sonny, but I want you to know that I'm happy up here and so is Laila. We live better here than on Earth." Sonny nodded as he looked to Laila playing with the ball, "Good" was all he could say.  
  
---------------Beyond the door,  
  
---------------There's peace I'm sure,  
  
---------------And I know there'll be no more  
  
---------------Tears in heaven.  
  
Lily also added, "Sonny, I hear you when you talk at my grave. I want you to know that you didn't destroy me or Laila..and I'm looking out for her." Sonny sighed with tears in his eyes, he was at a loss of words.  
  
----------------Would you know my name  
  
----------------If I saw you in heaven?  
  
----------------Would it be the same  
  
----------------If I saw you in heaven?  
  
She kept smiling, "Look after Juan for me." Sonny nods, things began getting a little blurry. "Goodbye" said Lily. Sonny lightly kissed Lily on the lips, "Goodbye".  
  
-----------------I must be strong  
  
-----------------And carry on,  
  
-----------------'Cause I know I don't belong  
  
-----------------Here in heaven.  
  
He began to cough as he heard Carly shrieking. He opened up his eyes and saw Bobbie and some doctors standing above him. "He's breathing!" someone shouted, "his heart beat is back!" Someone else shouted, "He opened his eyes!" Sonny turned his head and saw Carly outside the door smiling with tears flowing down her face. Jason was next to her holding her. The next day Carly sat by his bedside and told him how he had drowned.but luckily someone, a woman, pulled him out of the water and called 911, she disappeared once as soon as Jason showed up. Sonny held Carly's hand and smiled. "I love you"  
  
. 


End file.
